Vinegar Dilutes
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: No need to run away from rain, only Vinegar Dilutes.


Summery: No need to run away from rain, only Vinegar Dilutes.   
  
Rating: PG (Just to be safe very mild cussing, can you believe that?)   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you really think I would be wasting my precious time writing on the Internet when I could be in New York making some good fortune writing about the characters, think about it ;) So if you thought about it that would mean I don't own natty, nothing, zero of NBC Characters of Third Watch, owned by John Wells and all those good people.   
  
Author Note: Well a storm decided to come over to my part of the state and therefore I couldn't play with the Net anymore so I had to get off and this story was created listening to the raging storm. Hope you enjoy it as I had fun writing it.   
  
Now without further a due, the story.   
  
Vinegar Dilutes   
  
The rain poured down hard like it was out for revenge, and anything or anyone in it's place would feel the wrath of it's mighty gum drop balls of water.   
  
The lighting flashing causing everything and everyone to hold their breath knowing the big one would come. Crackling and splitting the sky open the mighty sound of the thunder booms across the atmosphere and is showing it's a force to be reckoned with.   
  
A lone wail can be heard off in the distance. A siren. At first you don't know which of the emergency vehicles is being called out in such weather that would make anybody crawl into their bed and watch the storm from the sanctuary under the covers.   
  
Then as the storm rages you can make out which vehicle is roaring down the streets of New York City. The squad car at top speeds with its siren blowing is telling anybody to get out of their way yet still cautious enough not to cause an accident, the squad car screams as the storm continues.   
  
"Oh why, why, can't the bad guys just stay inside on a day like this? I liked splashing in puddles when I was younger but I forget it now....I can't change into something that's not wet...screw it! I'm not getting out of this RMP."   
  
Faith rolled her eyes and continued to hold her breath at every intersection and turn Bosco made with the car, feeling once in a while the tires slipping on the wet surface.   
  
"Bosco, I swear sometimes your worse then a woman....vinegar dilutes, not you, okay."   
  
"No,....na uh, it's not okay. It may "dilute" but that doesn't mean it's comfortable to walk around with a wet uniform weighting you down all damn day."   
  
As soon as Bosco said this last complaint it was over and the storm was done and it was moving North. North. East. The only thing leaving the fact a storm had just came through tearing up in New York was the fact everything was soaked, and off in the distance the storm still could be heard loud and clear.   
  
Faith pushed herself up as close as she could to the window looking up at nothing but blue sky.   
  
"And see you wasted all those good whining words and oxygen only to have a beautiful day." Faith looked over and had a complete smug look on her face.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"I can't believe this, a false alarm. The lady calls for us and realizes after how many so minutes that she didn't need us after all, what a crock of shit."   
  
Bosco and Faith were coming out of the apartment building they had been called to and it being nothing but a mistake. As Bosco looked over at Faith and continued to complain he failed to see the man runner coming towards them.   
  
"I'm glad it's not raining, now I won't be cold and shivering," speaking this Bosco looked up into the sky, he had spoken to soon.   
  
As Luck would have it, the runner slipped on his shoe lace and the way he fell into Bosco, who in return lost his own footing and landed right into the street, into a big puddle of water, face first. To top it off the only one who got wet was only Bosco, the runner had missed the puddle only by a couple inches.   
  
Bosco pulled his head up and laid there for a couple seconds before he pushed himself out of the water and stood up. He spit and spat out the nasty water and shook the water off by shaking his arms. He could feel his partners stare on his back.   
  
"Faith....I swear to God if you start laughing." Bosco turned around to see a complete straight look on his partner's face. That was until after he got done whipping his face once more then a eighteen-wheeler flew by and splashed the officer's backside. If he wasn't fully soaked before, he was now.   
  
Bosco let his head sink down and he looked down at himself and then he looked back up at Faith's face. Her perfect poker face started to interrupt into a smile, then a snort, and before she could contain herself, she was hollering with laughter.   
  
The runner by then had taken off seeing both of the officers distracted enough for the female was laughing so hard you would think she would wet her pants while the other looked as though he was about to go on a killing rampage.   
  
Faith was still laughing so hard she was holding her stomach in pain. She was pointing and trying to breath out 'your face, that look' but all she got was out was more laughter. She didn't notice the smirk on his face.   
  
"Well if it's so funny I suggest it be your turn." Grabbing Faith's coat he began to drag her towards the puddle. But with his slippery hands he couldn't get a firm grasp and she was able to wiggle out of his hold. She then turned around and went balls to the walls to their squad car parked in the alleyway, her partner gave chase right after her.   
  
"Oh come on Yokas, you said it yourself, VINEGAR DILUTES."   
  
Almost there but feeling her partner gaining on her because he was much faster, she gave it her all and ran even harder to try and gain some speed. She heard him give a yelp and he slipped and fell but that didn't stop her because she once again heard his loud thumping shoes coming down the alley behind her.   
  
Luck was once again on her side for she made it to the RMP, threw open the door and then locked her partner out of the car. Bosco slammed into the car and tried to open the door but he soon realized all the doors where locked as soon as he tried to get into the passenger side where Faith was sitting.   
  
Grumpily saying "Very funny, Yokas." Bosco kept trying the doors as though if every time he tried they would automatically open up or his partner would get tired of him yelling she would just open the doors.   
  
Only Faith was still laughing after she caught her breath, she began to even laugh harder for the water from the puddle was still dripping off him and she could notice a somewhat shiver running through him from the cold breeze in the alleyway.   
  
Faith stopped for a moment when she noticed Bosco's voice subsided and he was listening to something. As soon as she heard what he was listening for he began to bang on the doors harder. It was thunder, it wasn't from the other storm that just had pasted, it was a brand spanking newbie.   
  
Faith turned her head and began to bust out once more into laughter.   
  
Hearing the rain come down like a sheet beginning to make it's way towards them made Bosco frantically bang on the doors. But it wouldn't matter because the rain came so sudden and he was once more soaked. The rain was pouring hard and he blinked as it trailed into his eyes. His shoulders sagged and he just looked at Faith who was warm and snug as a bug.   
  
Rolling down the windows just a crack she continued to torment him.   
  
"Looks as though you need to dilute some more, still so sour even for me," looking at him standing out in the rain "and I thought you weren't going to get out of this RMP when it was raining," his looked up with puppy eyes "awwww so cute and wet while you shiver."   
  
Bosco just continued to look at Faith as though she had flipped her lid and was utterly and completely nuts.   
  
A call came over the radio and Bosco began to bang on the door once more.   
  
"Come on you had your fun Faith, we have a job, come on you have to let me in. Come on now,....Faith are you even listening to me....awwww come on Faith, FAITH!"   
  
The rain continued to fall down hard and fast and off in the distance you didn't hear a emergency vehicle roaring down the mean streets of New York City, oh no, you heard a man screaming to get back in the car as it stormed on.   
  
"Faith! FAAAAAITTTTHH!"   
  
The End 


End file.
